Break A Mirror
by Rex Regum
Summary: Extremely AU. After the defeat of the Covenant, peace has settled, if only for a moment. Then an insurgency rises and a civil war breaks out. In the midst of it all are humanity's heroes - Spartans.
1. Land of Fire

A/N - Bungie owns Halo. As much as I want to, I don't. Again, this is strictly AU. The first arc will be a blitz of action, then it'll settle down into a story. Blame me for writing this on a whim.

You have you admit that the most famous aspect of Halo is the gameplay. The fighting and all that. I decided to write this after wanting to write a Halo FanFic, seeing deleted material for vehicles and deciding that the Forerunner stuff wasn't my cup of tea (For now). So I decided to make a war between humans and humans with the stars being Spartans (Mainly). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

The two wheels of the Grackle landed on the dirt with a thud. It skidded to the side for a few moments before the rider corrected it's path. Up ahead lay a large battlefront... There was a large explosion and dirt erupted about fourty metres away. MJOLNIR Power Armour hit against MJOLNIR Power Armour and a Spartan was hit out of the way, his energy shield depleted. The rider's grim determination was hidden behind the gold visor. The NavPoint was lit up on his Heads-Up-Display as he approached. Heavier fire from a Pelican rocked the fight for a while before a red beam shot out from a small fortification and killed the pilot. It swerved precariously towards the ground and well-placed rockets smashed the wings. It corkscrewed and flattened several Spartans and a Warthog rolled out of the flaming wreck. A fragmentational grenade caught in the Grackle's back wheel for a moment but an angry kick sent it clattering to the ground where it exploded and killed a Spartan. Dirt flew as the rider hit the brakes at the motorcycle skidded into a small seciton barricaded by upturned Warthogs and a Scorpion tank.

"You did well." A Spartan with well-worn armour congratulated the driver and clapped him on the back as he jumped off the bike.

"We're losing." The fighter replied bluntly as he read the data on his HUD. His captain laughed sadly for a few moments before he turned to face him, his face set with determination and anger.

"We're going to kill every last one of them." He growled. "SPARTAN Thomas-274, if we don't..." He stopped and ripped a combat knife out of Thomas' CQB Armour and held it to his own neck. "We're all dead anyway." And with that he threw it at Thomas who caught it and slipped it back into his armour. There was a small armory made in the centre of the team's base, a crude pile of weaponsThomas crouched down and picked out a pistol which he snapped to his waist. He slung a battle rifle onto his back and picked up a SMG. A pack of six frags was clipped onto his thigh and he loaded his belt with them. A crude second-person seating had been added onto the front of his Grackle and an EOD Spartan was positioning himself onto it, lying on his front. He held a Spartan Laser, had a rocket launcher on his back and a combat knife on his thighs. The bike had been set up as so that the positioning of the front wheel would change the position of the riding Spartan and therefore his firing range. The front wheel had an annoying swivel to the left but Thomas disregarded that and mounted his bike.

"I'm Three-Oh-Nine." The EOD Spartan said as Thomas readied to exit the base. "Don't get me killed." He joked.

"Two-Seven-Four." Thomas replied slowly. Without another word Thomas shot out of the base and into the battle.

He sprayed a volley of shots at a group of ODST's converging onto a battered Mongoose with a crazy driver and as he approached them 309 headbutted one, Thomas let go of the bike and stabbed the knife from his chest into the neck of an ODST in a fluid motion and shot an ODST at close range with his SMG. He sniped the ODST 309 had headbutted with his magnum (The two were grappling now) and that left one. He had climbed onto the back of the Mongoose as was going to deliver the killing blow when a red beam fired out and shot the ODST's shoulder. The bike jostled and the back section exploded as the beam slid and the Spartan driver clattered onto the ground with the Mongoose bouncing off of him with an ominous spray of blood. Thomas dropped his magnum and reverted his attention to the bike.

There was a bad taste in his mounth - It had only been moments and he had killed a Spartan on his own side... Sure, he had killed a team of ODST, but...

_The Fort,_ he thought. He had to destroy it. He ripped off the side of the canister at his tigh and threw the grenades, canister and all, at the metal shack that the opposition had been working from. Pins clattered down the aliminium shard that Thomas had ripped off as he dropped it and the explosion confirmed that they had hit their target. The Spartan Laser tore through the smoke and flames and the entire structure went up in flames. Noticing the ODST converging on the Grackle Thomas went for the SMG to hold them off.

His hands swiped air - He had dropped it as he went for the canister.

309 jumped off the bike and rolled. When he got up he was in a crouch with a rocket launcher in his hands. His Spartan Laser had been discarded and he fired the first rocket at the ODST, who simply split through the middle. The second was already three metres away when they noticed it and it was bound to hit home. Breathing heavily 309 stood up, the adrenaline rush wearing off. Thomas came over and clapped him on the back when he fell to the ground, dead. He had a clean wound in his chest. Thomas looked around and noticed the orange bubble around the ODST squad. A simple Sniper Rifle protruded from the shield and was able to shoot them. Thomas reached over his back for his Battle Rifle and he fired a few rounds at them, causing them to go back into the safety of the shield. According to the timer his HUD had set the bubble shield would be up for another 10 seconds. He readied to throw a frag when there was a second left when they all charged at him.

Thomas was under overwhelming fire for a few seconds before he hurled the grenade. His energy shield had taken severe damage and was under no condition to recover as Thomas took several shots, running around and trying to avoid the lines of fire. His grenade detonated and killed on of the ODST and destroyed the energy shield of one next to it. A short burst from Thomas' rifle was enough to kill him. Five ODST circled him with assault rifles in hand and a sixth with a sniper rifle.

In a quick action Thomas slid across the ground, whipped out a frag and it's pin and jumped up with it, wedging it into the pcoket of the belt of an ODST. A sniper shot killed another ODST instantly as the sniper missed Thomas head. Thomas jumped back and slapped his battle rifle into his free hand, holding it with both hands again as the ODST's charred body was thrown back from the explosion. He spun around and took a blind step when he hit something solid. He was penned in by Deployable Covers. A few grenades where thrown over the top of the covers and Thomas swore loudly as he stumbled around.

Thomas desperately punched a blue wall and there was a loud electric hiss and it changed to orange for a moment before reverting coloured. The other ODST had fled and...

309's rocket launcher was on the ground. Thomas dove to grab it and he fired it at a wall. He jumped up, throwing back the two-handed weapon and leaping out of the enclosure. He was blown foward by the explosion and landed painfully on his head. He rolled painfully a few times and blood splattered the bottom of his visor. His nose was bleeding and everywhere hurt. He lay on the ground, groaning. He absentmindedly crawled across the ground, led by instinct. He found a combat knife stuck in the neck of an ODST and gratefully ripped it out, sliding it into his chestplate - It fit perfectly. His shoulder paudrons worked in unison with his thoughts - Improved arm movement helped a lot as he crawled across the ground. Thomas found a magnum and a quick ammunition check showed it was almost full. Thomas groaned and turned around, one arm reaching for the biofoam injectors. He pressed the manual button and gasped as it entered his body.

A/N - Review please!


	2. Fly with the Falcons

A/N : Okay, blitz update.

After a while Thomas found the strength to stand up so he assessed the battle. The two sides had quietened down. The makeshift base Thomas had deployed from had been completely decimated and an upturned Scorpion tank was smoking about sixty metres away from him. The fort he had destroyed was still flaming and small medical teams were attending the wounded and barely alive. Spartans and ODST lay dead, strewn across the ground.

"- rike inbound - All per - ll ex - ted to - ear th - ea." A voice announced through his headset after some fiddling. He could barely make out the words, let alone trasmit. He began tapping away on his microphone.

Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap.

A series of buzzes was his response.

Buzz buzz buzz buzz. Buzz.

Thomas quickly replied.

Tap. Tap tap. .- A crude twist could create a buzz... Wasting no time, Thomas began his transmission, tugging on the microphone of the headset to signify the breaks in words.

... .-. .- .-. - .- -. ..- ...- -... / - .-. .- -. ... - .. - - .. -. -. / .-. . -.- ..- . ... - .. -. -. / .- .. -.. / .- - ..- -. -.. . -.. / -. - / -... .. - ..-. - .- - / .-. . -.- ..- .. .-. . / .- . .- .-. - -. .-. -.- / .- - / .- - / -... .- - - .-.. . ..-. .. . .-.. -..

... . .-.. .-. He added after a pause.

.- .. .-. ... - .-. .. -.- . / .. -. -... - ..- -. -.. .-.-.- / -.. .. ... - .- -. -.-. . / -.- - ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-. / .- ... / - ..- -.-. ... / .- ... / -.- - ..- / -.-. .- -. / ..-. .-. - - / - ... . / -... .- - - .-.. . ..-. .. . .-.. -.. .-.-.- / -. .- ...- .-. - .. -. - ... / ... . -. - .-.-.- / .-. . .-.. .. -.-. .- -. / -.-. - - .. -. -. .-.-.- Was the reply. A large but dotted navpoint with corroded edges appeared on his HUD, marking the bombing radius.

.. / ... .- ...- . / .- / -. .-. .- -.-. -.- .-.. . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / . ... -.-. .- .-. . / -.. . .-.. .- -.- / .- .. .-. ... - .-. .. -.- . / -... -.- / ..-. - ..- .-. / - .. -. ..- - . / .-. .-.. . .- ... . Thomas responded urgently before sprinting onto his bike and driving away. Light fire showered the ground behind him but he ignored in and drove as fast as he could. After seventeen minutes a Shortsword flew over his head.

...- .. ... ..- .- .-.. .-.-.- / ..- ...- -... / ... - - .-. / .- - / -. .- ...- .-. - .. -. - .-.-.-

A more precise Navpoint appeared on his HUD and Thomas parked his bike there before falling onto the side of it, knife in hand. He soon fell asleep, his wounds still slowly leaking but clotting up. He was awoken by the sound of engines and fans - A Pelican. A Marine helped him up and four more loaded the Grackle into the Pelican before climbing in afterwards. The vehicle itself was hovering little under two metres from the ground. Thomas jumped into it and helped another three up before manning the heavy machine gun to provide cover and be ready to help the remaining three Marines. Marksmen with battle rifles and two with snipers were lined up around him - This absolute cover was necesary this close to the battle field. Lifting in the Marines as they jumped Thomas stepped off the hatch and pulled it up with the gun, letting Marines lock it. The bulky aircraft peeled off the ground and began a backwards journey back to the UNSC Firebase before turning and going at it with full speed. He was treated, several armour plates momentarily removed, biofoam inserted and medication taken. After a while he was allowed to sit.

"A Spartan, aye?" A Marine chuckled.

"A real one!" Another one chorused.

"Ain't going to kill us all, either!" One chortled and Thomas used his magnum to pretend to snipe the three.

"What the hell are you lot playing at!" The captain roared, causing Thomas to instinctively turn the gun on him. If looks could kill, that man could be a marksman for the UNSC. Thomas quickly clipped it to his waist and sat up straighter. "You trying to shoot me?" The bulky officer bellowed in his ear. "That's mutiny, you know!"

Thomas shut off his speakers and sat through his rant, playing music. When he had calmed down he switched the speakers back on and sat back in his chair as he walked away. He sat there for a moment before he dozed off. Fatigue from the battle was getting to him.

A/N : Please review! Also, if you want to know what the transmissions are, use this site - morsecode(dot)scphillips9(dot)com(fowardslash)jtranslator(dot)html - The longer ones (Dah's) turing Thomas' taps are signified by a full stop (.).


	3. Rampage

"We're at the firebase." The pilot reported and sure enough, they were pulling into the large UNSC command center "Doesn't look so good." He added grimly.

The firebase was literally a firebase - It was ablaze. Lines of troops in ODST armour with painted jaws and such charged at the strong lines of uniform ODST. Shields pounded against shields as they fought for superiority.

"How the - " Thomas gasped as he watched the scene. He was thrown out of the Pelican and Marines ran up to him, slapping a white pad onto the armour under his shoulder and arming him with an assault rifle in his hands, shotgun on his right shin, SMG on the left of his belt and a Spartan Laser on his back. They replenished his stock of grenades and recharged his energy shield using a machine he stepped onto. That was taken away and someone ripped off the white sticker - An authentic-looking scar had been painted onto his armour, faking battle damage.

"Take out the ODST and destroy the fleet." He was ordered and he was given his Grackle back. No, it wasn't his Grackle. It was battlescarred and was outfitted with two chain-fed machine cannons. The chasis was sleeker and a different colour with several compartments. As Thomas approached he heard a soft hum and the few circular ports he saw made sense - This featured energy shielding. "We have fifty Spartans, go into the battle and fight, then take a Hawk and help against the aircraft." He mounted his Grackle and joined a small group of Spartans in similar equipment.

"Alright then, Spartans." The leader said, clapping his hands together. "Just follow me." He told them before slowly rolling out towards the fight. They were roaring down the airstrip soon and the UNSC's ODST shifted to allow the Spartans to go in. The UNSC's response was carefully co-ordinated. The leader skidded to a stop atop a Pelican where ODST were storing weaponry and aiding the wounded and pumped his fist into the air.

"Let's go, Spartans!" He roared and the ODST cheered as they broke through the ranks. The machine guns blared and the bike shook as the opposing fighters crumpled. Thomas's bike took fire from a marksmen's battle rifle but it came out unscarred. He shot at ODST on his side as his bike's weaponry continued to clear a path. Half the fighters had turned to focus on the Spartans and half remained concentrated on the ODST. Behind him gaps were filled in by the moving sea of soldiers. A few metres from him Spartans were fighting their way through on Grackles on either side. The leader had jumped straight into the conflict with two shotguns and was a lion as he mercilessly slaughtered the opposition.

Thomas sprinkled a few grenades behind him and let them detonate. Pelicans were stuck - They had to go up to avoid the risk of being boarded but were pinned down by light fire from the firebase with heavy weaponry loaded and ready to fire.

"247!" Someone shouted desperately. Turning to look behind him Thomas noticed that the bikes were being swamped and the leader had taken heavy fire. "Help!" He pleaded as he fired another shot. Fingering the Grackle Thomas opened the hatch containing additional equipment and pulled out a bubble shield. He spun his bike around and skidded to a halt before he slammed it onto the fingers worked a switch that shut off the machine guns and took out his Spartan Laser. He held it awkwardly as he set up deployable covers in a v-shape and be began to charge his laser. The bubble shield flickered and shut off and his red beam shot out in a deady line. His Grackle shot foward, machine guns blaring as he charged another shot. He absentmindedly threw a Spartan onto his bike. "Thanks." He groaned and he fingered his back. His body crumpled into a compact shape and a bright blue shield with tessalating hexagons shot out around them. A drop shield. "Board... That." He wheezed, pressing a button on the side of his head and sending a Navpoint to Thomas.

A Pelican. Not questioning his leader's command he sped up and threw a few Grenades before tugging the bike up. The explosion fuelled his weak jump and he slid into the back of the aircraft as it closed, taking out the heavy machine gun. Thomas rolled off his bike as it fell over and burst into the cockpit before dislocating the pilot's shoulder and plunging his knife into his neck. He threw the body out of the hold and used the heavy machine gun to clear several motorcycles. His fellow Spartans kicked off to get onto the Pelican. Thomas provided them cover as they sped up to the maximum speed of the bike. They jumped up and used the Grackle to launch themselves straight onto the Pelican. Slowly all the Grackles were loaded. They were taking fire now and the hold was alive with ricocheting bullets. Confused, Thomas looked out of the hold to see that they were descending.

No-one was driving. He turned to stare at the broken door and a Spartan quickly dove into the cockpit. They dropped a meter and with that shaky star then began to rise up. Thomas dropped some grenades and watched them detonate. He sank into a chair and took off his helmet, shaking his hair. He had blonde hair with dirtier brown near the top of his head and had large green eyes. He was a youth, looking about 19 but actually being only 16.

Another Spartan carefully positioned a deployable cover behind the turret, leaving a gap big enough for two Spartans beside it. He placed an unactivated cover in a hatch on the wall.

"Just in case." He told the others. He had long black hair with a fringe that covered his left eye. His eyes were a stormy grey and his expression was solemn. On his back was a battle rifle, at the left of his waist a machete and on his shin a Covenant Spiker. On his right side was a M6 at his waist and his shin a sniper rifle with the barrel folded. Two SMG's were magnetically attached to his thighs. His armour was heavily modified. His helmet split down the middle and his visor was two-layered and the two halves clipped onto his chestplate, which was a hybrid of EOD and CQB. One of the visors was a blood-red and the other a frosty grey but somehow the visor was green under normal use. He had two combat knifes that slid into the embossed section of his armour and the handles were long with a circular piece for the thumb that was used as a swivel joint for the blade itself. While stored the blade folded down the handle. He looked odd compared to the others but no-one said anything. He was Spartan 322.

Their leader, Spartan James-271, was in standard CQB armour with a seperate colour scheme. His lights were golden as was his undersuit and his armour was red on copper. His golden visor was bloody and he had several cuts around his body with bullet holes peppering his figure. The strange one bent down and pressed a button on the back of his right shoulder, squirting biofoam into his body. He gasped and his consciousness fluttered for a bit before he fainted again. His hair was black with grey ends and his eyes were a odd bronze. He was armed with nothing but a grenade.

There were three other Spartans who kept their helmets on. They all had standard CQB armour. 192 had red on white and was armed with an assault rifle, Spartan Laser and a M16 Magnum. 263 was white on silver and held a battle rifle with an SMG at his side and his knife was missing. 317 was crimson on red, making bloodstains invisible. He had a rocket launcher on his back and his knife in his armour.

That was their current team. They had fled the battle, but... Thomas hoped that they could find a good excuse. If not, they were all dead.

A/N : Even though I've got a bunch of chapters written up, please review! I need motivation ;3


	4. Looking Glass

A/N : Eh. Set up chapter for the CLIMAX! of the first phase.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked as he entered the cockpit. 317 was piloting the Pelican.

"Fighting's stopped for now." He shrugged.

"Put her down, then." Thomas told him. As they exited the Pelican and to the firebase they were greeted with guns and angry remarks.

"Why did you flee?" A cold voice ordered.

"Our captain was wounded." 322 told him. The captain's eyes sweeped the group. James was being supported by 317 and 263.

"So, because one person was wounded, you left the battle and stole a Pelican?" He asked.

"We were all under heavy fire and the Pelican was one of the enemy's." 192 told him. Her armour was shaped differently and her voice differred a lot from the other Spartans - she was female. "And in our defense, we had already taken out 40% of the opposition and there were 12 more Spartans fighting the same battle.

"All Spartans to Command Base 06." He said coldly and he turned to leave. 322 threw his hands up and sighed.

"Come.. On. Let's go." James groaned. He took a few shaky steps and grabbed onto 322's shoulder. He let go and managed to walk into the command centre. There was a commander standing in front of a large metal table showing a digital grid. Four other Spartans were in the room and many Marines and some ODST were also in there. After taking a few more steps James fell onto the large table in the centre of the room. A holographic projection was thrown up into the air, showing another conflict.

"Another battle?" Thomas asked and a commander nodded, causing a groan to ripple through through the group.

"Will we be deployed?" 317 asked and the commander shook his head. He tapped a button and the hologram flickered and disappeared.

"You're going to look for and strike the foundations of the insurgency." He informed them. He pressed a few buttons and a new hologram appeared.

"This is one of the insurgency's bases. You'll be deployed here and you are to split up. Two will lead and use active camo to sneak past the Hornets. Charge in and take a Gauss Warthog. Destroy the aircraft and a Falcon will be drop off reinforcements. Using Warthogs engage the insurgents here. While they do that, three of you are to take several ODST and head up this mountain. There will be two Hornets and a Falcon. Use the Hornets to destroy the anti-air turrets and provide cover for the Falcon while destroying hostiles, mainly vehicles and other larger forces. The Falcon will be used to snipe members on the ground. Another three are to enter and rig the buildings with explosives. Take the Hawks and exit the base. The remaining two are to detonate the bombs. After that, everyone is to clear up the conflict in the courtyard and exit the premises using the aircraft - Leave several Marines in Warthogs on the ground. Scatter and wait for the convoy of Pelicans and the Shortsword squadron." He explained.

The insurgent base was in a lush enviroment with a jungle surrounding the base. Electrical fences lined the outside of the base and navpoints indicating guard's posts dotted the inside and outside of the area. Hornets and Warthogs positioned around the outside of the base. There was a large outdoors bunker containing four Falcons, ten Hornets and around 30 Warthogs with variations split between them. The mountain was a rocky horn protruding from the ground and had a red digital trail running through it with a Falcon and two Hornets hidden near the precipice. The base was a cluster of buildings with a command base near the back. Each building had a large turrent containing missiles, linear weaponry and more. There was a large courtyard that was to house the main battle near the center.

"You'll be allowed to change your armour if you want and we'll have them modelled to be like their suits." He told them after a pause. "Marines will be joined by ODST and some will be in ODST armour. Remaining Marines will be in insurgent uniform." He continued.

"Why all this?" 192 asked. "All this faked insurgent attire..."

"A Coup de'tat." James stated simply. "We'll be posing as a mutinous group."

"Right-on." The commander agreed. "Anyway, suit up now. We'll be launching in two hours. Choose your teams and be ready to launch."

James looked uneasy about the mission presented to them and 192 was wary but 317 was impressed by the carefully planned assault 263 was fingering the handle of his knife. 322's face lit up on the left side and his facials were contorted for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Let's drop into hell, then." Thomas sighed. This was going to be crazy...


	5. Splitting Arms

A/N : In this timeline, the UNSC defeated the Covenant with a huge army of Spartans. Go them. If anyone knows where the references in this are from, write a review and tell me ;3

"Sarah, Ryan." James adressed as he entered the room. 192 and 263 snapped to attention, helmets tucked under their arms. "You two will be Duel Squad." He told them. They were both armoured up with Scout variant MJLONIR armour.

"Joseph, Sophie, Rick." James continued as he walked over to another group. 317 and two other Spartans were there in EVA armour though Rick had a CQB shoulder pauldron on his right arm. "You are in Blitz Squad."

"Kyle, Thomas, you're with me in Buster Squad." James told them. 322 was still in his regular armour and 274 was now sporting a Rogue chestplate and helmet.

"Aegis Squad, you lot will be obviously made up of George and Waylon." James finished by two Spartans in full EOD armour.

"Arm yourselves, then report to the airstrip in ten minutes." James ordered. "Adjourned." He announced. The Spartans all filed out of the small white room and left Buster Squad sitting on benches on the walls.

"Guys, I want you to stick with me, okay?" James said seriously as he leant in towards the others. "No matter what. I don't like the idea of just blowing the place sky-high. There are children in there." Noticing the suspiscious looks he was getting from the others he quickly added onto his request. "I want to rig the explosives so that it won't be entirely fatal. Mainly structual damage." Thomas nodded gladly and Kyle slightly dipped his chin.

"Thanks." James said gratefully, patting the two's shoulders. "We get two sidearm slots, six grenades, in-hands weaponry, in-built armour weapons and the regular magnetic strips on our legs. Our explosives backpacks can hold four firearms, eight grenades and two pieces of equipment minus the ones we need for the mission. Provided you can carry it all." He told them as they walked out of the room. James tapped in a code to a datapad on a wall and a sleek door revealed itself, unfolding itself from the wall. They entered the armory and James threw two backpacks at the two who quickly clipped it on. Kyle let out a low whistle as he walked around the room.

"Prototypes." He said with admiration as he looked around. James clipped on a large and bulky cannon, attached to the underside of his arm by a thick cord. A few screens and several buttons decorated the section attached to his backpack.

"Got spoils of war here." James told Kyle, pointing to a rack filled with old Covenant weaponry. Kyle replenished the ammunition on his Spiker and chose a Brute Shot, clipping it onto his arm. He took a point-defense gauntlet and threw one to Thomas, who looked at it curiously before putting it on. James pushed a trolley to Kyle, who carefully inspected it.

"Firebombs?" He asked and James nodded in reply as he fit another backpack-like device to the side of his case. Thomas had a gravity hammer on the side of his pack next to a fuel rod cannon and loaded up with plasma grenades. He stuck on a few long grenades James gave him to the side of his case and slotted in some firebombs to his belt.

"Can we visit the normal armory?" Thomas asked and James gestured to a rectangular shape in the wall.

"Just push." He smiled. They followed Thomas into the larger, standard armory and went to load up on gear. Thomas carefully outfitted a jetpack on his back and placed an assault rifle and a folded-up sniper rifle onto his pack before snapping on two SMG's to his thighs. He added an M6 as a sidearm on his belt and added several combat knives to his right shin, his left holding a drop shield emitter. He quickly strapped a canister of 6 frags onto his arm as timers on the Spartan's HUD's lit up and the Spartans, several ODST and a group of Marines rushed out the door. They all piled into three Pelicans and waited. One Pelican housed the Spartans, three ODST and the Marine pilot. Another was loaded up with ODST and the last was piled up with Marines. After a long ride, anxiously checking weapons and suits the touched down.

"Operation : KATOPTRIS, commence!" James shouted and the teams surged out of the Pelicans and split into the squads planned for the assault.

A/N : Dun dun dunnn...


End file.
